


Ache

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [192]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie blames Wes, but Tycho doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

Hobbie bent over, panting to catch his breath. “It’s too cold for this.” He stood up straight again, slowly, and glared at Wes. “This is all your fault.”

Wes rolled his eyes, “You were a willing participant, so you only have yourself to blame.”

“Can you both shut up so we can finish this and get back inside?” Tycho glowered at both of them and continued scraping. It was a full body workout; scraping the ice off from their ground vehicles. Even when they were inside the hanger, on Hoth, it was cold enough that the frost and ice remained.

“Oh, I’ll keep working, I just want Wes to acknowledge that he was the ringleader here and that I should get to blame him for every ache I have later.” Hobbie attacked the ice on the next vehicle vigorously.

Wes snorted, “Keep dreaming.”

Tycho suddenly laughed, “I think I’m on Wes’s side this time. We knew what we were getting into from the beginning. When hasn’t he been caught? I knew that this would be no different, it just sounded like fun.”


End file.
